The duel of legends
by Wreaxz
Summary: A battle between the Demon of Middle earth and the King of the Uruk's, (A script i will use in later material should this become popular)


The duel of Legends…

Axton felt his spine tingle in excitement as the Uruks around him screamed their bloodlust. He was going to face the Uruk king in battle. The thought of spilling the legendary orc's blood was like liquid ecstasy coursing through him.

As he stood in the centre of the arena preserved for this particular battle, the Demon of Middle Earth flexed his clawed arm and cut small circles in the air with Narcatsil who rested in his right hand.

He appreciated the Uruks, even though they were disgusting, bloodthirsty animals. They would never stab you in the back, always in the front. He had met nothing but snarls and promises of death as he stalked through the largest encampment of Uruks he had ever seen, putting on a show of infinite ease even as his body begged for the command to let loose and start the slaughter-fest. Yet even as he himself struggled to honour his agreement, not a single Uruk laid a hand on him, and those that even had the thought cross their mind were silenced instantly by other Uruks

The thoughts made his blood curdle, finally done with waiting Axton's lips curved up, letting his wolf like fore-teeth show in a bloodthirsty grin, "**Come King of Uruks, let me grace the dirt with your blood!**"

Every Uruk went wild at the provocation; some even fell down into the pit only to be instantly ripped to shreds by the Wargs that lined the edge of the large Arena, chained to the walls so as not to be a nuisance during the bout, but to make sure neither warrior tried to run away.

Then, as if his words were some sort of dark magic. The ground rumbled as the massive gate in front of him began to rise. Every Uruk instantly caught their breath as a metallic clanging noise began to radiate from the depths behind the gate.

It was a small breeze, the whisper of a name that filtered through the arena in time with the clanging.

'_Horza… __Horza… __Horza… __Horza!... HORZA!... __**HORZA!**_'

The whisper turned into a thundering roar as a drumbeat began to add to the chant, Uruks began to bash on the stands and clash their weapons together with the beat. Axton simply stood, staring into the blackness with a psychotic leer on his face.

And then all of a sudden it stopped.

And out of the darkness, Horza the King of Uruks stalked. The massive cleaver like sword he carried raked across the ground. He was a heavily muscled brute, but Axton knew the man could move like the wind. Interestingly, the Uruk looked much more cleaner than the rest, he had no feral piercings, his skin was clean and he sported a simple pair of brown leather pants and black, rawhide boots. No skulls or bones in sight. Even his hair was drawn up in a ponytail as to not get in his way in battle.

"**Shadul'drok… **My nemesis. Our battle starts now!"

With that Horza jumped forwards, his massive blade splitting an arc in the air, instants away from cleaving Axton vertically in two.

He was right; the massive brute was ridiculously fast. But Axton was faster, and much more manoeuvrable. The golden eyed demon spun around the blade just as it split the eair where he had been, but he didn't stop at just dodging the blow, Axton stretched out his clawed, gauntlet clad arm. Not being able to stop his grin from widening as his dagger like fingers carved through muscle and sinew in the Uruk King's chest.

His appreciation for the behemoth increased as the Uruk merely grinned as blood spilt from his chest. The King's grin never faltered, it was still in place even as he lunged forward yet again.

The pair continued in an intricate dance of death. A single misstep meant death for either of the pair, but Axton was much too skilled for this brute. Soon enough, the mighty Uruk stepped back with a pant. His body littered in scratches, light in their depth, but numerous enough to halt the massive bulk of the King.

Axton could idly hear the crowd screaming their approval, but once you were locked in a duel between two souls. Nothing else mattered, you could hear every thought of the opponents, you could feel their heartbeat.

"You… Are mighty Shadul'drok. It is a shame you were not born an Uruk, it would have been an honour to fight beside you" Horza stated as he readied his blade for the last assault. Even in death, he would go down as a warrior.

In all honesty, Axton should not have heard this above the screaming, the roaring of the Wargs, the clanging and banging. But it was cleared than anything could of ever been.

"As are you, Horza the King of Uruks. You deserve your title yet I don't understand why a warrior of magnitude would fight the weak" Axton replied, his sword still cutting miniscule circles in the air.

Horza's head cocked to the side slightly. "What are you saying?"

"You're on a side where vile, disgusting beings kill each other for the use of a toilet, unfair magic and sorcery begets the good of heart and yet you fight against honest folk who merely want to live in peace. Do you desire a world where you are King as well?" Axton asked.

Horza regarded him deeply for a moment, his eyes burrowing into Axton's for any sign of deceit, finding none, he sighed heavily. "I am half human, Axton." Inwardly Axton frowned, no Orc had ever used his real name, and the half human would explain the lack of feral features. "I have not told that to anyone, you are the first. If you had come to me before we met in battle, or even then, I would have joined you in an instant." Horza readied his blade and stepped forward, making Axton ready himself. "I blamed middle earth for my mother's death, even when it was my fault. It was because she loved her son, regardless whether I was Orc or not, it lead people to believe she was a traitor for housing an Uruk."

He took another step forward as Axton lowered his sword slightly, his bloodlust long gone as he gazed upon the regretful Orc. "If that's the case, lower your weapon and let us leave this place. I will fight until everyone believes your story"

Horza chuckled, but it was without mirth. "No. I've done too many bad things in this life to atone for it now. End it, let me see my mother again"

Axton began to shake his head but stopped when he saw the light in the other Uruks eyes, it was like he was pleading with him. Axton sighed, wishing he had looked into this Uruk's eyes sooner and saw the light.

"Fine. Farewell Horza"

Axton pivoted forward with a spin, Narcatsil flashed forward so quick no mortal could have stopped it, the only sign that the legendary sword had moved at all was the flash it gave off when the sun glared upon it. Horza passed quickly and peacefully. With Narcatsil embedded hilt deep into his heart.


End file.
